BIANGLALA
by parkodot
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berlibur ke Dufan. Chanyeol pengen naik bianglala, tapi Baekhyun takut ketinggian. Trus Chanyeol harus apa? GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY BaekYeol/Chanbaek slight Kaido-Hunhan


**BIANGLALA**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : ChanBaek-Dee**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (Lainnya di cari sendiri yap ^^)**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Humor/? gagal, kisah lebaran._.**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Note : Halooo! Aku author baru di sini! Salam kenal yah! ^^ Oh ya, ini bikinnya waktu author galau sih sebenernya. hiks :( jadi maaf ya kalau tidak berkenan di hati kalian..^^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS! YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek-Dee Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lebaran, hari besar bagi seluruh umat islam. Di mana kita saling memaafkan dan juga bersilaturahmi untuk semakin mengikat tali persaudaraan. Tradisi lebaran di Indonesia menjadi unik dikarenakan ada istilah 'mudik'. Pasti semua rakyat Indonesia sudah pernah melaksanakan apa yang dinamakan mudik tersebut. Yap, pulang kampung.

Seperti yang terjadi di keluarga Pak Ahmad Jongin Kim bersama istri—Ibu Siti Kyungsoo—dan anaknya yang akan mudik ke Jakarta. Mereka akan mengunjungi rumah Pak Sehun Sulaiman, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kandung Pak Jongin sendiri. Dengan menggunakan mobil pribadinya, Pak Jongin memulai perjalanannya. Cukup lama untuk bisa sampai di Jakarta. Dikarenakan rumah mereka berada di Jogjakarta.

"Ayah! Ayah! Jakalta matih lama ya? Aduuh, Yeol udah capek! Pengen main cama Baekki~" rengek seorang anak berumur 3 tahun bernama Ahmad Chanyeol Park—putra semata wayang Pak Jongin—yang sepertinya sudah merasa bosan menunggu di mobil. Anak laki – laki berwajah imut tersebut rupanya sangat rindu terhadap saudaranya di Jakarta yang ia sebut Baekki. Ia ingin sekali bermain dengannya. Maklum, pemikiran anak kecil.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok, Yeolli~" jawab Bu Kyungsoo gemas. Ia kemudian menarik Chanyeol menuju pangkuannya. Mencoba menenangkan rasa bosan yang menyerang anaknya itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di Jakarta, Pak Jongin beserta istri dan anaknya segera bersalaman dengan keluarga Pak Sehun. Mereka saling berucap kata 'maaf'. Oh ya, jangan lupakan kata – kata 'minal aidzin wal faidzin' yang menjadi pembukanya. Mereka tampak bahagia karena bisa bertemu setelah setahun lamanya berpisah. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang nampak senang sekali karena sudah bertemu dengan bocah seumuran dengannya, Byun Baekhyun Sulaiman—Baekki.

"Baekki… maap lahil batin yaaa~"ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah riang sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

"Iya. Baekki juga minta maap ya kalo Baekki banyak calah cama Yeolli…" jawab Baekhyun membalas juluran tangan dari Chanyeol. Dan.. oh~ Baekhyun nampaknya juga senang bertemu dengan saudara jauhnya itu. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang begitu cerah disertai pipinya yang menggelembung lucu karena senyum bahagianya.

Seolah tidak ada lelahnya, Pak Jongin mengajak keluarga besarnya itu untuk berlibur ke suatu tempat liburan yang paling di favoritkan anak – anak, Dunia Fantasi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersorak girang. Terutama dengan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah bermain di sana.

.

.

"YEEE! KITA DI DUFAAANN~!"

Terdengar sorakan bahagia yang terlontar dari mulut mungil milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kala memasuki pintu masuk Dufan. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah setengah melompat.

"Wuaaahh.. Dufan itu becal ya, Baekki. Cayang cekali tidak ada yang cepelti ini di Jogja." Kagum Chanyeol sembari melihat sekeliling Dufan yang terlihat amat sangat luas di matanya. Baekhyun terkikik, "Aku cetiap libulan celalu ke cini, Yeolli. Jadi aku cudah telbiasa. Hihihi~".

"Baekki combong… oke pain!" balas Chanyeol berpura – pura emosi. Oh sungguh, percakapan mereka berdua terdengar begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Terbukti dari Pak Jongin dan Pak Sehun—tak ketinggalan istrinya—yang tertawa geli setiap mendengar percakapan kedua anaknya.

Pak Jongin tiba – tiba mengajak keluarganya untuk naik komedi putar. Seolah tidak ada penolakan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju komedi putar dan menaikinya. "AYO KITA NAIK KUDAAA~~~!" kembali lagi kedua anak berumur 3tahunan itu bersorak bahagia setelah mereka medapat posisi paling nyaman di kuda pilihannya pada komedi putar.

Setelah puas bermain komedi putar, mereka kembali berjalan. Mencari permainan yang enak dan nyaman untuk digunakan. Tiba – tiba, pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah benda besar dan tinggi dan berputar searah jarum jam—Bianglala.

"Ibu, Ayah, Om, Tante! Yeolli mau naik itu! Cepeltinya celu!" ucap Chanyeol yang tangan kirinya bergerak cepat menarik – narik baju ayahnya. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menunjuk bianglala besar di depannya. "Oke! Kenapa tidak?" jawab Pak Jongin dan Ibu Kyungsoo bersamaan. Diikuti anggukan setuju dari Pak Sehun dan Ibu Lulu Marwatin—istrinya.

"CIDAAAAKKK!" suara cempreng melengking milik Baekhyun menggema di telinga masing – masing keluarganya. Termasuk Chanyeol yang sampai menutup telinganya rapat – rapat.

"Loh? Kenapa, Baby?" tanya Bu Lulu—ibu dari Baekhyun, istri Pak Sehun—heran. Tidak seperti biasanya anaknya seperti ini.

"CIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA CIDAK! Baekki nanti bica jatuh! Pelmainan bianglala telalu tinggi, Mama…" jelas Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Meskipun ia sudah sering bermain di Dufan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah naik bianglala. Ia takut ketinggian. Sangat takut.

Mereka lalu berhenti di sebuah kedai ice cream. Siapa lagi yang memintanya kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terus meronta minta dibelikan ice cream? Kedua bocah kecil itu langsung duduk manis sembari menopang dagu lucu. Tidak lupa dengan ibu mereka masing – masing yang ikut duduk manis di sebelah anaknya. Menunggu datangnya segelas ice cream untuk mereka.

"Lulu, aku sepertinya ingin berbelanja oleh – oleh di toko itu. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Bu Kyungsoo kepada Bu Lulu sembari menunjuk sebuah toko yang berada tepat di depannya. Mata Bu Luhan sektika terbelalak. Menampilkan raut muka bahagia. "Ayo, Kyung! Aku juga ingin belanja!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan anaknya—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—di kedai ice cream tadi. Kebanyakan wanita memang menggemari suatu kegiatan unik, yaitu 'belanja'. Iya kan? Begitu pula dengan Bu Lulu dan Bu Kyungsoo yang langsung berbinar ketika melihat benda – benda bagus yang di jual di sebuah toko. Berminat ingin membelinya.

.

.

Sementara di kedai ice cream….

Terlihat dua anak laki – laki manis yang sedang melahap ice creamnya dengan rakus. Lidah mereka seolah dimanjakan oleh lelehan ice cream di mulutnya. Baekhyun memesan ice cream rasa strawberry favoritnya, sementara Chanyeol memesan rasa kesukaannya—rasa pisang.

"Hhhmmmm… es klim cetlobelinya enak! Aku suka!" pekik Baekhyun bahagia. Matanya nampak terpejam. Menunjukkan betapa manisnya ice cream yang ia lahap sekarang.

"Es klim picang lebih manis! Raca cetlobeli kecut. Aku gak cuka cetlobeli¬" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Ia meraup ice cream pisangnya lapar. Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Laca cetlobeli enak! Laca picang nggak enak!"

"Laca picang!"

"Cetlobeli!"

"Picaanggg!"

"Cetlobeli!"

Dan begitupun seterusnya. Mereka berdebat tentang rasa ice cream apa yang paling enak. Pak Jongin dan Pak Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih kecil gini anak kita sudah bertengkar terus. Bagaimana ya nanti _gedenya?_" ucap Pak Jongin di selingi cengiran kecil. "Mungkin mereka akan adu kekuatan, bermain tinju dan juga pencak silat. Hahaha¬" canda Pak Sehun yang sukses membuat kakak laki – lakinya itu tertawa keras.

DUNG JENG JENG CES CES DUNG JEENGG PROK DUNG TARAKTAKTAK~~

Sebuah festival drum band tiba – tiba melintas di depan kedai ice cream(jalanan Dufan). Membuat siapapun yang berada di sana mengalihkan pandangannya ke festival itu. Tak terkecuali keluarga Pak Jongin yang terpana melihat pertunjukan tersebut. Matanya tak henti hentinya menatap dengan detail tentang drumband itu. Hingga akhirnya, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"LOH? CHANYEOL SAMA BAEKHYUN KE MANA?"

Yap! Kedua anaknya sudah tidak lagi duduk sembari makan ice cream di kedai tadi. Mereka menghilang. Sontak membuat kedua ayahnya kini panik bukan main. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau anaknya sendiri tiba – tiba hilang? "Baekhyun biasanya hilang untuk mengikuti mamanya. Mungkin mereka berdua ikut bersama ibunya.." kata Pak Sehun memasang wajah tenang, menentramkan. Membuat Pak Jongin tenang tentang itu. Percaya akan apa yang telah dikatakan Pak Sehun.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak…

Perkataan Pak Sehun sama sekali tidak benar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berlari – lari kecil mengikuti festival drumband yang masih berkeliling. Mereka terus membuntuti festival drumband itu dengan berlari – lari kecil sembari memegang ice creamnya masing – masing.

"Muciknya bagus ya, Baekki! Kalau cudah becal nanti, aku mau main alat mucik cepeltii meleka." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sesuai dengan dentuman suara drumband yang menggema sepanjang jalanan di Dufan. "Aku cidak mau main mucik. Aku mau menyanyi cajaa~ Kata papah, cualaku bagus loh!" jawab Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan melahap suapan ice cream stawberri terakhir.

Mereka terus saja berjalan sambil bercengkrama ria. Tentu saja tanpa adanya oengawasan orang tua mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu menikmati permainan – permainan yang ada di Dufan. Terbukti ketika Chanyeol menyeret tangan kecil Baekhyun untuk memasuki sebuah istana besar berwarna pink keunguan. Yang biasa orang sebut sebagai Istana Boneka.

Chanyeol terperangah kagum sekaligus bahagia ketika perahu yang dinaikinya mulai masuk ke dalam istana. Sementara Baekhyun—yang sudah ratusan kali masuk istana boneka—hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah saudara jauhnya yang tidak bisa bertindak tenang ini. Boneka – boneka yang disusun rapi di dalam istana tersebut seolah menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

"Wooahh… Bonekanya banyak cekali!"

"Lihat! Bonekanya bica belgelaaakk! Huwaa hebat!"

"Bonekanya hitam! Milip ayah!"

Dan blablabla… itulah celoteh Chanyeol yang sedang kagum melihat boneka – boneka lucu yang terpampang di sisi kanan-kiri istana boneka. "Kau tau, Yeolli? Aku cudah belulang kali macuk ke cini. Tapi aku tidak pelnah bocan untuk macuk ke cini lagi! Hehehe" ucap Baekhyun menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol yang memang terdengar berisik—namun menggemaskan.

Tangan mungil Chanyeol kemudian merogoh tas ransel kecil yang bertengger di punggungnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya polos, "Kau mau apa, Yeolli?"

_CLIK.. CKLIK.. CKLIK…_

Tiga jepretan sekaligus Chanyeol layangkan kepada pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mengambil gambar sebagus mungkin yang bisa ia lihat saat ia besar nanti. Yap! Chanyeol sedang memotret. Ia memang membawa kamera canon milik ayahnya. Anak sekarang memang canggih. Lihat? Umur 3 tahun seperti Chanyeol saja sudah bisa memegang kamera.

"WAA! YEOLLI BAWA KAMELAA! AYO KITA BELFOTOO~" sorak Baekhyun bahagia. Anak seumuran Chanyeol itu memang selalu bahagia apabila melihat ada kamera. Ia suka berfoto, bahkan di foto. Narsis memang untuk yang satu ini. "Baekki cenyum yaa… Catu, dua, ti…."

_CKLIK.. CKLIK…_

Baekhyun mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya yang membuat daging di pipinya menggumpal lucu. Sementara Chanyeol dengan senang hati memotret Baekhyun yang sedang berpose memunggungi jajaran boneka – boneka di belakangnya.

Hingga tak terasa perahu yang mereka tumpangi mulai keluar dari istana boneka. Chanyeol awalnya mendesah kecewa. Tapi jangan khawatir! Baekhyun dengan senang hati menghiburnya. Anak laki – laki kecil berwajah imut itu menyeret tangan Chanyeol untuk menuju ke sebuah tempat favoritnya di Dufan, Bioskop 4D.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah. Menuruti ke manapun Baekhyun pergi. Meskipun raut muka bingung menghiasi wajahnya. "Baekki kau mau ke mana?" Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang dengan tidak sengaja memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. "Kita akan nonton film! Ayooo!" jawabnya semangat.

Segera Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam pagar antrian bioskop yang kebetulan tidak terlalu ramai tersebut. Cukup menunggu selama 5 menit saja, mereka sudah diperbolehkan masuk. Mereka segera menempati kursi yang sekiranya kosong untuk mereka berdua. "Kok kulcinya aneh ya, Baekki?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung sembari menatap aneh kea rah kuri yang ia tempati.

"Cudahlah! Jangan dihilaukan kulcinya.. Cekalang, pakai cabuk pangamanmu.."

"Cabuk pengaman? Oohh, jadi kita mau naik mobil ya? Cidak jadi nonton…"

Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar. Chanyeol memang terlalu polos dan masih belum mengerti apa – apa, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun. "Baiklah! Aku cudah ciaap!" ucap Chanyeol setelah bergelut dengan sabuk pengamannya. Petugas bioskop kemudian memberikan sebuah kacamata—yang mirip kacamata hitam—kepada setiap penontonnya. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat bingung. Namun, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun memakainya, ia juga ikut menyampirkan gagang kacamatanya ke daun telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, film segera diputarkan. Pihak Dufan memilih film 'Happy Feet' untuk bioskop 4 Dimensinya. Karena ini bioskop 4 dimensi, pasti kursinya akan goyang, bukan? Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa dengan kursi yang bergoyang seiring dengan berjalannya film bertokoh utama penguin tersebut. Sementara Chanyeol yang baru tau….

"KYAAA! BAEKKI! ADA GEMPAAA~! KULCINYA GOYAANNGGG!"

Dia panik. Terlihat raut muka ketakutan di wajah Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan santai. "Cidak ada gempa, Yeolli. Ini kulcinya memang goyang. Coba kamu liat ke filmnya caja…" balas Baekhyun bernada lembut. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menurut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka nampak menikmati pertunjukan tersebut. Meskipun terkadang mereka memekik kaget ketika ada gambar yang menyeramkan tiba – tiba muncul. Hingga tak terasa film sudah selesai. Mereka segera berhambur keluar dengan membawa senyuman puas yang terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Waaahh.. Yang tadi hebat cekali ya? Kulcinya bica belgelak! Gambalnya bica tellihat nyata! Aku kila tadi ada gempa gala – gala kulcinya gelak… filmnya juga lu…."

"HEY LIHAT! DI CANA ADA PATUNG PINGUINN! AYO KITA BELFOTO DI CANAAA!"

Entah merasa telinganya panas mendengar ocehan Chanyeol atau apa, Baekhyun tiba – tiba berteriak—memotong perkataan Chanyeol—ketika melihat sebuah patung penguin yang berdiri tegap di depan bioskop. Lagi, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol sembari berlari kecil mengarah ke patung penguin tersebut. Chanyeol sempat kaget bukan main mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang mungkin mencapai tujuh oktaf itu.

_CKLIK.. CKLIK.. _Mereka kembali berfoto – foto ria. Tak jarang mereka meminta bantuan orang lain tatkala mereka akan berfoto berdua.

Puas berfoto di depan patung penguin, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mereka masih tidak ingat kalau mereka hanya berjalan berdua saja. Tanpa adanya orang tua mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat sampai melupakan dengan siapa saja mereka ke sini.

Seakan tidak ada lelahnya, mereka menaiki semua wahana yang ada di sana. Kecuali wahana yang terlalu ekstrim tentunya. Mereka sempat menaiki pesawat berputar, gajah berputar, sampai menonton pertunjukan sirkus. Tiba – tiba, raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi bingung. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Yap, Chanyeol teringat pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Baekki.."

"Hn?"

"Kau tau cidak ayah dan ibu ke mana?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya bermain dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku cidak tau. Ceingatku kita beltemu meleka waktu makan es klim" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. "Kau ingat di mana tempat jual es klim tadi cidak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini ia memasang tatapan serius kepada Baekhyun. Anak berpipi gemuk tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tau.

"Ayo kita mencalinya, Yeolli! Aku atut…" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah polos bercampur ketakutan. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Mereka memulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya berkeliling tempat luas seperti Dufan ini. Mencari sosok ayah dan ibu mereka yang menurut mereka hilang entah kemana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus saja berjalan sembari menengok kanan dan kiri. Siapa tau orangtua mereka ada di sana.

Hingga limabelas menit lamanya berjalan, mereka belum kunjung juga menemukan orang tuanya. Mereka akhirnya terduduk di sebuah bangku untuk melepas rasa lelah yang mulai menyerang mereka.

"Huks.. huks.. mamahh.. papah… huks.." isakan kecil tiba – tiba keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun. Punggungnya terlihat bergetar. Air mata mulai lolos dengan nakalnya. Membuat sebuah sungai kecil di pipi gemuk, mulus nan putih milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol kaget bukan main ketika mengetahui saudara kesayangannya ini menangis.

"Yah, Baekki jangan menangis. Nanti meleka juga akan menemui kita.." ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun sembari merangkul punggung sempit saudaranya ini. Namun, nampaknya usaha Chanyeol ini sia – sia. Bukannya diam, kegiatan menangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

"HUAAA! MAMAH CAMA PAPAH DI MANA HUKS… AKU CIDAK MAU PULANG CENDILIAN HUKS… NANTI AKU CIDAK BICA PULANG.. HUEE" begitulah rengek seorang Baekhyun yang semakin keras. Kembali lagi Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya agar gendang telinga miliknya tidak pecah. "Baekki.. cup cup cup…" hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memukul pelan punggung kecil Baekhyun. Kata Bu Kyungsoo—ibu Chanyeol, cara itu adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis.

Hanya terdengar suara isakan Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol nampak berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertemu orang tuanya kembali. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga ingin menangis. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia selalu tergiang – ngiang oleh perkataan ayahnya, _"…Jagoan ayah tidak boleh menangis…"_ yah seperti itulah.

Tiba – tiba, mata Chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah permainan yang sangat ia mainkan saat awal masuk ke Dufan tadi—Bianglala.

"_...Mungkin aku bica mencali ayah cama ibu dali atas cana…"_

"…_tapi Baekki takut naik pelmainan itu…"_

Gumam Chanyeol sembari menatap bianglala di depannya yang sedang berputar dengan angkuhnya. Meskipun sikap Chanyeol begitu aktif—bahkan hiperaktif, tapi otak Chanyeol begitu encer untuk sekedar memecahkan masalah. Ia sama dengan ayahnya—Pak Jongin, yang juga mempunyai kemampuan berpikir dengan cepat dan benar. Tangannya ia topangkan di dagunya sembari berpikir, 'Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk bisa bertemu orang tuanya'. Hingga akhirnya—

"…_Tak apa! Baekki harus mau naik bianglala!..."_

—permainan Bianglala-lah yang jadi kuncinya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol merapatkan duduknya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan…

"Baekki…"

"….."

"Baek…"

"….."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dikarenakan panggilannya di abaikan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dan kemudian….

"WOOYYY! BAEKKI! KAU DENGAL AKU CIDAAKK?!"

Yap, putra dari Pak Jongin dan Bu Kyungsoo memekik keras ketika memanggil Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol. "Belicik…" umpat Baekhyun sebal karena sekarang ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik. Coba lihat saja mata nya yang memerah, hidungnya yang menjadi bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Bibirnya bahkan masih bergetar.

"Mau apa?"

"Jadi begini…."

Chanyeol kemudian membisikkan semua rencananya. Sesaat kemudian, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lebar – lebar ketika Chanyeol membisikkan kata 'bianglala'.

"Naik bianglala? Cidak! Aku cidak mau!"

"Baekki, kalau cidak begitu kita halus bagaimana lagi?"

"Pokoknya aku cidak mau naik bianglala!"

"Jadi Baekki lebih cuka beljalan caja dalipada naik Bianglala?"

Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng malas. Ia tau, berjalan membuat kakinya terasa amat pegal dan lelah. Apalagi untuk wilayah seluas Dufan ini. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dengan sabarnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik bianglala!"

Putra dari Pak Sehun dan Ibu Lulu tersebut kembali menggeleng ngeri, "Aku cidak mau juga naik bianglala…"

"Baekki… Ayolah…"

"Cidak!"

"Baekki…"

"Cidak mau!"

"Yacudah. Bial aku caja yang naik Bianglala terus mencali ayah cama ibu. Baekki bial di tinggal caja di cini. Cendilian!" ucap Chanyeol sebal karena ia merasa lelah merajuk saudaranya itu untuk naik Bianglala. Tetapi, nampaknya kalimat terakhir Chanyeol berhasil menggerakkan hati kecil Baekhyun. Ia Nampak berpikir sembari menggigit bibirnya. Baekhyun takut di tinggal. Baekhyun takut sendirian.

Terpaksa, anak bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun Sulaiman ini menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di Bianglala. Segera ia menerobos masuk ke dalam Bianglala dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Menunjukkan deretan gigi – giginya yang entah kenapa sudah terlihat cukup baik untuk anak seumurannya.

"Yeolli yakin bica menemukan mamah cama papah dali cini?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Dan jangan lupakan kaki kecilnya yang bergetar karena mesin Bianglala sudah di jalankan. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Tentu caja! Kita bica mencali meleka dengan melihat dali atas cini…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, gerbong Bianglala yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tempati berhenti tepat di atas. Kepala Chanyeol menengok ke bawah untuk mencari keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Ia juga menikmati pemandangan Jakarta dari atas bianglala. "Woaahh.. bagus cekali!" gumam Chanyeol senang.

Chanyeol memang terlihat senang. Namun, berbeda dengan seseorang di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi duduk mematung. Kedua telapak tangannya ia telungkupkan di lengkungan lututnya. Anak manis bernama Baekhyun kini hanya bisa diam, tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun karena ia sekarang sudah berada di atas.

Bianglala kembali bergerak. Menuntun mereka untuk turun. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa tenang. Tetapi, perasaan tenangnya kembali runtuh lagi ketika Bianglala tersebut membawanya ke bagian paling atas—lagi.

Pandangan Chanyeol akhirnya terpusat pada sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah. Ia tampak mengenali empat orang dewasa yang sedang duduk cemas di sana. Ia memekik senang karena itu adalah orang tuanya, dan juga Pak Sehun serta Ibu Lulu. Tangan kecilnya segera menepuk – nepuk pundak Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangku di bawah.

"Baekki! Coba lihat itu!"

"…"

"Baekki! Cepat kau lihat itu!"

"…."

"Hey, Baekki! Kenapa kau diam ca…. BAEKKI?!" Chanyeol terperanjat kaget tatkala melihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak begitu menyeramkan. Yang benar saja, matanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya tidak lagi berwarna merah merekah seperti biasanya, melainkan warna merah muda pucat.

"Y-yeolli.. A-atuut…. Aku a-atut, Yeolli…" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ungkapkan. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk bicara. Tenggorokannyapun seakan tercekat seketika. Baekhyun memang benar – benar takut akan ketinggian. "Hey, Baekki! Aku cudah menemukan ayah dan ibu! Kau jangan atut ya…" ungkap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

Beruntungnya, Bianglala itu segera membawa mereka turun. Sang petugas segera membuka pintu gerbong, mempersilahkan dua bocah berumur 3 tahun itu untuk turun.

"Baekki, ayo turun! Kita cudah campai…"

Baekhyun masih saja diam. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja, kaki Baekhyun masih tertalu lemas sekarang. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berpikir bagaimana cara membawa Baekhyun keluar dari Bianglala ini. Dan akhirnya….

_SREET… PLUK…._

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun ke punggungnya. Yap, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Beruntung, tubuh Baekhyun lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya. Tetapi sepertinya, pasokan daging di tubuh Baekhyun nampak lebih banyak. Menjadikannya lebih berat sedikit.

.

.

"Duh.. Kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Sudah 3 jam kita mencarinya, tapi kenapa mereka belum ketemu? Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat? Diculik orang? Atau…." gerutu Bu Kyungsoo lirih. Beberapa pikiran negative menghantuinya tentang anak dan ponakannya.

"Seharusnya aku tetap menjaga mereka. Menemani mereka makan ice cream tadi. Dan tidak mengajak Kyung berbelanja…" kali ini suara Bu Lulu terdengar parau. Kedua wanita yang berperan sebagai ibu dari anaknya kini Nampak amat sangat khawatir. Bagaimana dan dimana anaknya sekarang? Mereka nampak merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya karena sebuah kelalaian semata.

Sementara Pak Jongin dan Pak Sehun terus saja mencoba menenangkan istrinya masing – masing. "Sssstt.. Sudahlah, Bu. Nanti aku akan melapor polisi untuk melaporkan mereka. Jangan berpikiran negative dulu.." kata Pak Jongin sembari mengusap bahun Bu Kyungsoo pelan. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Begitupun dengan Pak Sehun yang juga mencoba menenangkan Bu Lulu. "Ini semua tidak sengaja, Sayang. Ini bukan kesalahanmu… Percayalah, mereka akan ketemu.." ujar Pak Sehun pelan.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya mereka (Pak Jongin, Pak Sehun, Bu Kyungsoo, dan Bu Lulu) berjalan mengelilingi Dufan untuk mencari anaknya. Mereka sudah mencari di semua sudut, tetapi tetap saja tidak ketemu.

.

.

Kemudian…

.

.

"AYAAHHH! IBUUU! HOSH… HOSH.. OM! TANTEEHH!"

Terdengar suara cempreng yang sangat Bu Kyungsoo kenali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara milik anaknya, milik Ahmad Chanyeol Park. Mereka segera menengok antusias kea rah sumber suara. Hingga, manik mata mereka bertemu oleh wujud Chanyeol sembari berlari. Dan tentu saja masih ada Baekhyun yang bertengger di punggungnya. Nafasnya Nampak tersengal – sengal karena lelah berlari.

"CHANYEOL!/BAEKHYUN!" sorak sekumpulan orang tua dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Raut muka mereka yang semula suram, kini nampak cerah lagi. Tentu saja karena kehadiran anak mereka.

"Hahhh.. haahh… aku capek! Baekki belat cekaliii~" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia segera duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya. Kakinya memang terasa amat sangat pegal. Pak Sehun segera mengambil Baekhyun dari punggung Chanyeol dan menggendongnya.

Bu Kyungsoo tersenyum getir dan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol. "Ya Allah… Kamu kemana aja to, Nak…. Kami semua mencarimu, Sayang.." lirihnya sembari mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku cama Baekki juga mencali kalian. Haaah… aku capek! Ayo pulang.." rengek Chanyeol kemudian yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Bu Kyungsoo, Bu Lulu, Pak Jongin dan Pak Sehun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu! Aku kemalin di Dufan mainan banyak loh cama Baekki. Aku macuk istana yang banyak bonekanya, telus aku nonton film. Oh ya! Kulcinya bica gelak loh! Cepelti gempa!" ocehan Chanyeol menggema di ruag makan rumah Pak Sehun. Yap, sekarang mereka sedang melakukan sarapan bersama.

"Telus, aku naik bianglala! Cama Baekki. Hehehe.. Naik bianglala itu enak kan Baekki?" Tanya Chanyeol lancang sambil melemparkan senyuman lebarnya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang melahap nasinya. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. "Iya. Naik bianglala itu enak. Campe bikin kepala Baekki jadi mutel – mutel!" protesnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, becok kita naik lagi ya, Baekki? Hehehe"

"CIDAK MAU!"

Baekhyun menolak keras permintaan si saudara jauhnya itu. Sepertinya ia trauma naik bianglala. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia naik bianglala lagi. Nanti ia bisa mati, begitu pikiran Baekhyun mengenai bianglala.

Para orang tua mereka yang mendengar pembicaraan lucu dari anaknya kini ikut tertawa. Chanyeol memang tidak mempunyai takut sedikitpun, sementara Baekhyun kebalikannya. Hm..

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara dulu. Habiskan makanan kalian.." perintah Bu Lulu lembut. Yang kemudian dihadiahi anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Anak pintar!" lanjutnya

"Hmmm… cup buatan ibu enak cekaliii~ Benal kan Baekki?"

"Cup punya mamah juga enak kok!"

"Enak punya ibu Yeolli dongg~"

"Enak punya mamah Baekki! Titik!"

"Ibu Yeolli!"

"Mamah Baekki!"

"Ibu Yeolli!"

.

.

.

"PAPAAHH! ADA KECOAAAKK! DI RUANG TAMU PAH! CEPET KE SINI!"

"IYA MAH! SEBENTAR!"

**End!**

* * *

Adoohh! FF apa ini? -_-

Maaf ya readers kalau misalnya ini FF kurang menyenangkan bahkan tidak menyenangkan sama sekali *meluk Chanyeol* Oke, kalau gitu, boleh minta reviewnya plis? ^^ Author baru nih(?)

Gamsahamnidaa ;)


End file.
